A Boring Day
by Don'tMurderTheWords
Summary: Percy's bored of his daily routine. So he gets a surprise. One-shot. Possibly AU? Set during first series. I'm really bad at summaries. Please read. :D


_Ok. So here's a oneshot I was working on really hard. Hopefully it didn't come off as trying too hard. It's also possibly a character study or not. Whatever._

* * *

Boredom's a monster that needs to be slain. I mean come on; do I really have to suffer through this? It's bad enough that I don't get much contact from them during these times. But an added bonus of suffering under the hands of some boredom god ain't gonna keep me happy. If I haven't mentioned already, I have ADHD and dyslexia, so I can't really concentrate on a single thing for too long, not that I want to. The thing is, the person who's speaking in front is possibly the most boring person ever conceived in the history of time. Okay, that was overkill. But still, I was locked up in this stuffy classroom. The heat was getting to me, too. It seems that this school's electricity was cut and the generators were still being fixed, so we had to open the windows, in the middle of summer. The funny thing is, the electricity overloaded and that was the reason why they had to cut the connection here. Hmmm. If I wasn't any better, I'd say a demigod did that. But then again, there's only one child kid who can do that and she's not in my school.

By the way, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm currently at school and believe it or not, I am a demigod. Yes, you read that right. I am the son of Poseidon (and of the beautiful Sally Jackson). And, yes, they still do exist and so do the monsters; not that I wanna talk about them, they might hear me. Anyway, we have this summer camp-thing that's kind of the safe haven for people like me. Demigods, I mean. It's protected by something called the Mist that manipulates the minds of mortals into normalcy and no mortal can ever find it (unless they had the Sight, but that's another topic). So this summer camp thing's really fun. I have a lot of friends over there and there's this one gorgeous girl-ok never mind that. So right now, we're having a bit of trouble in the 'Other World aka the world for those with the Sight'. Just a quick update the Sight is a gift of sorts that allows certain mortals to see through the Mist. Anyway, I did mention that we were having certain difficulties in the world of demigods. This difficulty isn't really much, but it's pretty annoying. It practically destroys every summer that I've had since discovering my real identity. This nuisance goes by the name of Chronos who's trying to regain his throne as the Supreme Ruler of the World. Not on my watch though.

But all that is in an entirely other world. Right now, I'm stuck in this (probably) godforsaken place, listening to possibly the dullest teacher in existence. (I've learned to keep my distance from teachers, since they might turn out to be another servant of Hades or something) Miraculously, she notices that her time with us was already done half an hour ago and she sent us to a late lunch break.

I usually keep away from people. They tend to turn into hideous and ugly monsters a day or two after you get to know them. So you could say I'm a loner. Though, I have this friend, his name is Grover and he's a satyr. Yes, a satyr. But he's busy right now, recruiting more demigods to safety. So I'm here in the cafeteria, sitting all alone. Some douches pass by and gave me disgusted looks. Heh. I let them. If only they could see what I do during the summer saving their asses and whatnot. By the way, I have this awesome pen that isn't really a pen. when you take off the cap, it turns into a sword. Cool, huh?

Break time is soon over and I trudge to another boring period. Math. If normal students hate Math because of the impossible numbers, then think about a dyslexic demigod in algebra. Yep, you pretty much got the idea of how I feel right now.

I open the door to the (temporary) lecture hall and find it empty. Completely empty. Even the desks and the white board is gone. Only the door and windows remained. Come to think of it, the view outside didn't really match the location of our school. Outside was a sunny meadow full of grass and life. Cows and sheep dot the whole place; random trees were spread around providing shade for the weary. I could see a clean river glinting in the sun a way off and the horizon was just more grass. Looking outside, everyone was gone as well. It's either our school was teleported into New Zealand without me noticing and leaving everyone behind or this is just some weird illusion. I opted for the latter.

My first instinct would, naturally, be to get my sword out. But I wasn't sure if there really was nobody looking around so I held the pen instead readying myself to take off the cap if I needed to fight. Slowly I went into the hall and checked if there were any visible enemies. So far, so good. Though, some part of me, the part that's usually right, told me that my luck wouldn't hold. I looked around the room and nearly jumped out of my skin when the door closed. I heard the locks click on their own. I ran to it and tried to open it to no avail. I scolded myself mentally for just casually walking into what was fast becoming a trap.

I had no way to go back so I opted to go forwards instead. The windows opened easily. I went over and landed on the soft grass. Flowers were sparse around here. I then noticed a worn path that led off somewhere to the right around a far hill. I couldn't see what was around that hill so I assumed this would lead somewhere to some civilization at least. And I couldn't see or sense any monster nearby.

I walked over to the hill through the path and was surprised to discover that it led to a large hole on the ground enough for a fully-grown man to climb into. There were rungs on the side as well. Now don't get me wrong, this place was really nice and I liked a lot. But, it just felt wrong. Really, really wrong. My gut was telling me to climb down that dark hole and get away from this place. For all I know this could very well be a facade to something much more sinister. Besides, if there was anything I wanted in the world right now, after going through mind-numbing classes, it was to get home have some of those nice blue shakes that my mom expertly makes and relax, maybe even sleep. Plus, my godly side was in overload. Why? One, I couldn't control the river. Two, there was literally no moisture in the air. And three, I could sense water under the hole, the kind of water that I could control. So, with my mom's delicious blue treats in mind I climbed the dark hole downwards. Big mistake.

As soon as my whole body was through that hole, the rungs disappeared. And I fell for what seemed like forever. The hole seemed to widen and become brighter as I fell. I closed my eyes and expected the hard ground right on my face. What a horrible way this was for me to die. Just a splatter on the ground, if there was even any, in an unknown place.

To my surprise, my luck seemed to hold on for a bit longer and I landed on something soft. It was a really, really thick patch of grass. And also, I just realized wasn't really falling fast. I was just in too much of a panic, I guess.

I looked around and I recognized the place immediately. I was in Olympus. (At this point, I wondered if that lecture hall was a secret way into Olympus. I could probably sneak in, now. Mehehehe) It seemed I was near the temple of Demeter which would explain the really thick patch of grass.

The strange thinf was there was no one around. I could hear distant voices but they were still far. There was no minor or major gods/desses roaming around. There were no satyrs playing flutes or centaurs milling about.

When I had calmed down enough, I decided to check the source of the voices. It seemed to come from the grand hall itself. When I arrived there I could see that everyone, literally all the citizens and denizens of Olympus were gathered in the hall. There, in the middle, stood a guy about nineteen years old. He was looked battered, bloody, and bruised. But he was still standing haughty and proud. This guy had balls, man. To be face to face with all the people in Olympus, who seemingly want you torn to pieces and scattered to the four corners of the earth, and still be that proud was an achievement in of itself.

The people didn't seem happy about this guy, so I hid. Hey, just look at that state of that guy. It's enough to make any wild wrestler cringe in pain, much less a demigod like me. I listened as well over the din the minors (the denizens and the minor gods/desses) were making. Then I heard someone stand up and slapped the kid hard. The guy then thunderously demanded to know where something was. I took a peek and, to my horror, discovered that it was my biological dad. I had never seen him this angry, not that I'd seen much of him. I did my best not to make any noise at all, lest they hear and find me trespassing on their property. Come to think of it there were no 'No Trespassing' signs around.

My dad then shouted again and demanded to know where this Queen Andromeda was. Wasn't she dead for a long time now? He punched the guy in the stomach. And the poor bastard coughed up blood. I was bewildered why they would do this. But then I saw a mark on his left arm: the mark of Chronos that was branded to everyone who joined him. (Dionysus informed the whole camp last summer of that) That guy must have been a spy of sorts. And they were torturing him for someone that was long dead?! Come on. That's no reason to torture someone. But then again, this guy must've done something really big and bad for things to have come to this point.

My mental monologue was cut short when everyone turned silent. I heard Zeus say that there was a dark presence in the place. All of the gods and goddesses changed to their battle armor. Zeus told Dad that their father was here and who was their father? Chronos of course, though, how he could get in, I didn't know. I started to feel a teeny bit scared... Okay, maybe a whole hell lot more than that. This was Chronos we were talking about and he somehow managed to sneak into the supposedly most secure place of the Other World.

Suddenly there was shouting and screaming coming from the guy, he was writhing on the floor and shaking uncontrollably. Medics immediately went to check on him.

Suddenly my dad looked straight at me. He and a few others ran towards me and raised their weapons to kill me. Just as I thought I was going to become demigod shish-kebab, I was transported to my lecture hall except I was night and there was this dark cloud/smoke enveloping the whole space except for where I was.

It spoke to me and told that it had shown me how beautiful the world could have been if the Olympians did not exist. I began to suspect the identity of the mysterious voice at this point. It further told me that it had also shown me the darker sides of the Olympians. I asked who it was and my suspicion was confirmed. It was Chronos. I pulled Riptide out (trusty little thing, still surviving in this illusion) and readied myself for the fight of my life. But it told me that it did not come to fight but to invite me. It told me to join his army and possibly become a general of sorts. It promised me that it would spare anyone I wanted to spare and it would give me riches beyond my dreams. It told me that it would make me immortal. I vehemently refused and slashed at the cloud. What did I expect? That Riptide could destroy smoke now? Nope. Not at all. Riptide just went clean through. The dark thing slowly closed in on me. It came drifted closer and closer shouting and cursing and threatening me. It felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe or move or even talk the darkness tightened its hold on me. The darkness fully enveloped me and unconsciousness claimed me.

The next thing I know, I'm falling out of a desk, clutching my heart, and breathing fast. I was sweating cold sweat and I was shaking. Suddenly there was someone over me and she asked if I was alright. I immediately recognized her as the most boring person on the planet. I quickly gathered my wits and sat up. I was in our English classroom and haven't had lunch break yet. Everyone in the room was looking at me; some of them with concern, others with dark malice. I assured my teacher that I was fine and that I just needed rest and food. So she sent someone to inform the office that I needed to go home early.

My mom picked me up and was fussing all over me. I did my best to look fine, but she knew me too well. She could see the fear in my eyes that someday, I'll have to hear this Great Prophecy and I would have to fulfill it. And there was no chance of success with a certainty of death.

She hugged me and all my worries melted. For the time being I was still safe. And I didn't need to worry too much. We drove back and as I promised myself requested those blue treats she so deliciously makes. In the end, I wasn't sure of what was going to happen to me in the far future, but I know, with the people around, I'm sure I'll get through it, no matter what.

This is Percy Jackson, signing off. Good night.

* * *

_Soo there it is folks. :D_

_Hope you like it. AZ (Absolute Zero) Chapter 7 is still being written. Somewhere. I'll update it as soon as I can. Hopefully this week._

_Anyways, that's the oneshot I made. I'm very proud of it, too :D_

_As always, R&R. Flames will be tolerated and used to make ice-cream cakes._

_Thanks for the support so far guise._

_That's all. Over and out. :D_


End file.
